


Liberty in the Skies (I Want More Than This Kite Will Soar)

by Aoife



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [19]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: AU: A Daughter of Three Worlds, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in my Daughter of Three Worlds AU, Honor is visiting Sphinx during the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberty in the Skies (I Want More Than This Kite Will Soar)

She breathes, and launches the hang glider from the cliffs above the Harrington lands in the Copper Walls. She misses this freedom so very badly when she is with her mother on Beowulf. Her mother's world is hotter and dryer and so much more crowded - their house on Beowulf has a larger foot print than the one here, true, but that was because they were Chous of Beowulf - and everyone expects so much of her as a result of who her _too_ beautiful, _grieving_ mother is. 

Beowulf suffocates her and liberates her simultaneously. She actually goes to a physical school there - challenges herself against other students, has friends, and interacts with her teachers face to face in a way that she didn't before, but -

\- it came at too high a price. And here in the skies, above the house where she should be living, she can cry, because no one will see and no one will mandate therapy. And in four years time, she'll have met the Academy's minimum age limit and she'll be back in the Kingdom full time. She'll finish her Father's service for him; do his duty - keep his Kingdom - their home safe.


End file.
